It's Just Jellal
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Erza slowly closed her eyes as she said, "I'm sorry; I'm just worried about you." She opened her eyes and said, "You think I…I love you?" There was a look of hurt in Jellal's eyes as he opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. He placed his hands off of Erza's shoulders as he looked down. Erza smiled at his hesitation and embarrassment. "No, that was stupid of me-"


Erza smiled as she watched Natsu approach Lucy. She had told the Dragon Slayer to finally grow a pair of balls and to ask out the celestial wizard. There was a lot of yelling involved but Titania got her point across. She rested her elbows on the wooden table and rested her head in her hands as she watched the scene. Natsu scratched the back of his hand nervously as he talked. Erza watched Lucy's expression go from curiosity to nervousness to complete happiness. Lucy's cheeks blushed as she leaped into Natsu's arms, causing him to fall into the floor. They were both laughing.

_'Good job, Natsu!'_ Erza thought to herself as Natsu pulled Lucy up with him. He didn't release her as they held hands and went to the job board. _'Why are they getting a job? Shouldn't they go out on a date?'_ Erza blinked slowly as the new couple smiled at each other. _'I'll ask him.'_ "Natsu!" Erza called out.

Natsu jumped as he turned his head to look at her. "Yeah?"

Erza motioned for him to come to her. Natsu looked at Lucy and then released her hand as he walked over to her. "What's up?" he asked as he stood in front of her, a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Erza smiled up at him. "Good job with Lucy. I'm proud of you."

Natsu grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks Erza-"

"**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING A JOB?!"** Erza yelled.

Natsu jumped back. "It-It was Lucy's idea, not mine! I swear!"

Erza looked confused. "That's weird." She narrowed her brown eyes as she said nice and slowly, "Tell her you would rather go on a date."

Natsu sighed. "Fine. I will." Before he walked back to Lucy and quickly hugged Erza. "Thank you so much!" Before Erza could do anything Natsu ran off to Lucy.

Erza sighed as she leaned back into her chair._ 'I need to get out of other people's love life.'_ Just a couple of days ago she convinced Gray to be with Juvia. Erza brushed a strand of red hair behind her hair. She closed her eyes as she remembered being with Jellal at the water park. Her ears burned at remembering the feeling if his hands accidently groping her breasts. Her cheeks turned red as she as remembered when they were riding the water slide together and her legendary bathing suit almost flew off. She shook her head to get rid of her embarrassed feelings. But her most favorite memory was when they almost kissed on the beach. How he lied to her hurt her feelings, but she still wished that they kissed. Deep down, Erza knew she was in love with her child hood friend.

"Erza!"

Erza opened her eyes as she jumped and leaned to far back in her chair, causing her to fall down. She quickly jumped up and straightened out her yellow shirt. She ignored the helping hands as she stepped back. "What is it Gray?"

Gray looked her over to make she sure was alright before he motioned to the doors of the Guild. "Jellal is back. He's asking for you."

Erza tried to ignore the excitement filling up inside her as she nodded. "Anything else?"

Gray shook his head. "No. But-"

Erza pushed past him a squeezed her hands into fists. She walked out of the Guild and looked for his familiar blue hair._ 'I forgot to ask where he was.'_ Erza face palmed herself to hard, causing her nose to bleed. She embarrassingly wiped the blood off with the back of her hand and walked back inside the Guild. Gray was standing where she left him. "Um, Gray?"

Gray turned around and walked to her. He smiled at her as she blushed in embarrassment. "In a hurry, are we?" He asked smugly.

Erza gritted her teeth as she punched him. "Shut up! Just tell me where he is!"

Gray laughed as he held the spot where Erza punched him. "Calm down! He's at the South Gate Park."

"Thank you." Erza spun around and left the building. The red headed wizard walked with a powerful stride throughout the town. Just as she was nearing the park did she start freaking out._ 'It's just Jellal, what's the big deal?!'_ she kept thinking as she walked past other people. She stopped when she reached the park. Erza clutched her heart. Her heart was beating fast. Her face felt hot as she scanned the park for him. Her eyes widened in recognition when she spotted him. He was leaning against the old oak tree in the middle of the park.

Erza took in a deep breath before she entered the park. Butterflies flew in her stomach at each step that brought her closer to him. _'What is wrong with you?!'_ she thought to herself. _'He's only been gone for a week! His job was very important!'_ Erza shook her head, causing her hair to sway back and forth_. 'Pull up your big girl panties and suck it up! It's _just_ Jellal.'_

When she reached him he gave her a small smile. "Hello," he said.

Erza nodded. "Hello. How was your job?"

Jellal smirked down at her, causing her to tremble. "It was fine. It was a success." He leaned down, closer to her. "Did you miss me?"

Erza smiled as she teasingly pushed him. "In your dreams!"

Jellal laughed. He leaned back against the tree, enjoying the shade. He motioned with a nod to the side for Erza to stand next to him. Erza stood next to him and leaned against the old tree. She looked at him and asked, "What was your job?"

"I had to defeat a couple of Sirens. They're nasty creatures. I saved a ship full of men."

Erza placed her hand under her chin as she said, "Sirens are women that sing to you right? They also turn into your heart's most desire so they can kill you, right?"

Jellal nodded. "I almost got caught."

Erza faced Jellal. "They turn into anything in front of you?"

"Yes."

"What did they turn into?"

Jellal avoided her gaze as he said, "They…They turned into…you."

Erza blushed. "Wh-What?"

Jellal looked into her eyes. "The Sirens turned into you."

Erza took a step back. "No, that can't be right." Her heart beat fast. "You're wrong-"Jellal grabbed her wrist and brought her closer to him.

"I'm not wrong, Erza." He looked intensely into her eyes. "They almost won until they said something that I know you would never say. One of the Sirens said that you loved me more than you love cake. At first, I believed her. Then I remembered the time when I ate your cake that you were saving for later." He brushed a strand of her hair as he smiled. "You nearly killed me. That's how I knew you loved cake…" He looked away. "More than me." He lowered his gaze. Jellal winced at the movement.

Erza stepped back and didn't hesitate to take off his jacket. She threw it on the ground and gently lifted his shirt up until she saw a bloody bandage cover the left side of his ribs. "What happened?" she whispered as she gently placed her fingertips on the bandage. Jellal winced at her touch.

"It-Its' nothing."

"Don't lie to me, tell me what happened!" she said through gritted teeth.

Jellal sighed as he said, "A Siren managed to scratch me when I wasn't looking."

"You need to go to the hospital-"Jellal rested his hands on her shoulders. "I already did, calm down, Titania." She blushed when he said her nick name.

Erza slowly closed her eyes as she said, "I'm sorry; I'm just worried about you." She opened her eyes and said, "You think I…I love you?"

There was a look of hurt in Jellal's eyes as he opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. He placed his hands off of Erza's shoulders as he looked down. Erza smiled at his hesitation and embarrassment. "No, that was stupid of me-"

Erza walked into his arms and slowly wrapped her arms around him. She sighed happily in his chest as he hesitatingly wrapped his arms around her. "That's not silly," she said against him. She could feel him stiffen. Her face felt hot as she closed her eyes and breathed him in. "You're right about one thing, I do love cake. That's my most favorite thing in the world." Erza squeezed him tightly as she continued, "But I do love you, Jellal. You are my most favorite person in the world."

Jellal gasped. His heart was beating fast as he pulled back and looked into her brown eyes. Her cheeks were pink as she looked back at him. "You love me?" he asked softly.

Erza nodded. "I always had."

Jellal didn't blink when he said, "Even though I killed Simon? Even though I almost killed you and your friends? Erza, I-"

Erza punched him hard across his face. He stepped back and his back hit the tree. He touched to spot where her fist connected with. He was sure there was gonna be a bruise the next day.

Erza narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "Stop saying those things! I already forgave you for it! You couldn't help it; you lost your memory and were possessed! You need to live in the here and now and not in the past, Jellal!" She took a deep breath as she continued, "You need to-"She gasped when Jellal grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around so she was against the tree. She had no idea what Jellal was about to do when he kissed her.

Erza felt a tear slide down her cheek as she kissed him back, bringing her hands up to caress his cheeks. His soft lips kissed her over and over, desperate for her touch. Erza gasped when he pushed into her hard, their chests touching. They both pulled back for needed air, their foreheads touching each other. They were both breathing fast as they looked in each other's eyes. Jellal wiped her tears with a stroke of his thumb. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

Erza shook her head, trying to push away oncoming tears. Jellal held her face in his hands to stop her. "Look at me," he whispered.

Erza looked into his brown eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said gently.

Erza breathed him as she lightly kissed his cheek. "It's just…" She hesitated. "I'm always worried about you. I keep thinking you're going to run away and hurt yourself. "She leaned into his hand. "You're my best friend. I-"Jellal kissed her lips softly.

He pulled back and kissed her nose lightly. "When I'm with you, I don't think about hurting myself, Erza." He wiped another tear. "Guess what."

Erza gave him a small smile. "What?"

He leaned in closer to her. "I love you too."

Erza's heart skipped a beat as he leaned in closer and kissed her. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. She got lost in his kiss as his hands held her face softly. She gasped when she felt his tongue swoop inside her mouth. Her face heated up as their tongues battled for dominance, him winning. Her hands got lost in his blue hair as, loving how soft it was.

Erza felt light headed as she pulled back. She pulled him closer to her as she rested her head in between his neck and shoulder. They both slowed down their breathing, focused on each other's heart beats. "Jellal," Erza whispered.

"Yes?"

"Don't ever leave me."

He smirked into her hair. "I have to leave sometime. I do need to go on jobs to get money."

Erza lightly laughed. "You know what I mean."

Jellal held her tight against him. "I know, Erza. Don't worry I won't leave you ever again."

* * *

**There it is, my first Jerza fanfic! I'm sorry if they're out of character! Please leave a nice comment for me. Also, nice advice would be helpful :)**


End file.
